I Want Tomorrow
by TheWingedWhispered
Summary: The summer after fifth year, HP discovers something important, but unexpected, about himself. He seizes the chance to save lives and work towards an ideal future. When this perfect tomorrow begins to slip away, will he be able to save it? Slash HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The summer after his godfathers death, Harry Potter discovers something very important, but unexpected, about himself. He seizes the chance to save lives and works towards an ideal future. When this perfect tomorrow begins to slip away, Harry realizes the only way to prevent a bleak and dark future is to step outside of the machinations of Dumbledore, Voldemort and Fudge. Will Harry be able to save this perfect future?

**Disclaimer: **Tragically, it's not mine

**Warnings: **This story contains **slash**. The pairing is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

I hope you like this story! Please review.

**I Want Tomorrow**

**Chapter One**

**July**

Minister Cornelius Fudge paced behind his desk for a long moment. Rufus Scrimgeour, Gaiwan Robards and Kingsley Shacklebolt watched with a sort of annoyed apathy. Fudge was obviously in a snit, again. None of the three Aurors had the time or patience to wait around until Fudge began bemoaning about whatever or whoever had upset his delicate balance. But when he finally decided to get to the point, all three men were surprised.

"I'm issuing an arrest order."

Scrimgeour replied to this unusual statement, "Minister, I think Madame Bones should be present for this meeting."

There was only one reason that the Minister wouldn't want the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at this meeting: He was planning to toe the edge of the law, if not outright break it. Madame Bones was the only one with the authority to counteract a direct order from the Minister.

"That's not necessary," Fudge spoke, "And don't bother her about it. She's over worked enough, as it is, poor woman. No, I see no reason to add to her stress."

None of the Aurors were convinced, but they did not protest.

"I want this executed in absolute secrecy. It is very delicate…. I can't reveal all the details to you just yet, of course," he blathered on; "It's a serious matter of national security."

He continued when none of them responded:

"The order is for Lucian Maleficus. Alive, if possible." He spoke in a manner that made it obvious he hoped that executing the arrest order would end with the man dead.

There was a very long pause, before Scrimgeour spoke, "Lucius Malfoy?"

Fudge scowled, "Don't be ridiculous. Lucius Malfoy is already in Azkaban. Lucian is in the country visiting relatives. You shouldn't have any trouble apprehending him once he leaves the safety of Malfoy Manor. Any questions?"

"Prince Lucian Maleficus Carolingian?" Scrimgeour tried one last time, hoping the title would shock Fudge into realizing the dangerous ground on which he was treading.

"If you feel unable to carry out your duties-"

"No, sir," Scrimgeour growled out.

"Dismissed," he waved his hand impatiently.

The three men filed from his office, remaining silent until they were in the lift, heading back to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"If we report this to Madame Bones we'll be sent to Azkaban for treason," Robards said quietly, his normally bright blue eyes clouded and wary.

Scrimgeour nodded, "I can't believe his boundless idiocy. He'll cause an international incident. That boy is a Carolingian! The last thing we need is more trouble on our hands. Do have any thoughts, Shacklebolt?"

Robards interrupted, "This is worse than you know. I need to tell you both something," he halted the lift.

"Well, go on then," Scrimgeour replied gruffly.

Robards shook his head, "It's complicated. It's about why I was sent to this department."

Scrimgeour's eyebrows rose sharply. It was no secret that Gaiwan Robards had been an Unspeakable for five years before he was rather abruptly sent to the Department of Magical law Enforcement and enrolled in Auror training. Even the normally unflappable Shacklebolt looked surprised.

"Should we go into muggle London for lunch?" Scrimgeour asked casually.

Robards shook his head sharply, "Not necessary. I'm not being monitored. I'm the only one who remembers this. Under orders, I obliviated everyone else involved in the project."

"Merlin," Scrimgeour's eyes widened, "What the hell is this about?"

"The Prophecies about the Destined. About Harry Potter."

Shacklebolt visibly startled, "Prophecies? As in more than one?"

"You know about one of them?" Robards quirked a smile, "You're a member of the Order of the Phoenix? Dumbledore's group."

Shacklebolt didn't deny it, but he did cast a somewhat anxious look in Scrimgeour's direction.

"At least you people are getting something done," Scrimgeour admitted without rancor, "That's a sight more than the Ministry can claim."

"Which Prophecy does the Order know?"

Shacklebolt shook his head, "Only Dumbledore and Potter know the contents of the Prophecy."

"Exactly how many Prophecies are there about this boy?"

"A lot. And some of them are very old. Most of the Prophecies refer to a group called the Destined. Even when made by different Seers, they are still referred to as 'The Destined'."

"And they are what, exactly?"

"They're going to save us all, Sir."

Scrimgeour nodded slowly, "From you-know-who?"

"And then some," Robards admitted, "I'd prefer to let you draw your own conclusions after I show you the research we did."

"What does this have to do with your transfer?"

"It was decided that I would have a better chance of being approached by the Order and getting direct access to Potter as a part of this Department. Technically, I'm still an Unspeakable but no one knows that."

"What does this have to do with Lucian Carolingian?" Scrimgeour wanted to know.

Robards sighed, "We were only able to conclusive identify one of the people that the Prophecy spoke of, besides Harry Potter."

Scrimgeour winced, "Lucian Carolingian?"

Robards nodded, "Sir, he cannot be removed from the course of events. He has a very important role to play."

"The Malfoys are Death Eaters. Are you positive that these Prophecies are referring to him? And that he is going to work against you-know-who?"

"I am," Robards replied to Shacklebolt, "There can be no doubt that Lucian Carolingian is going to instrumental in the downfall of you-know-who. We cannot arrest him."

"Is there any chance Fudge is aware of these Prophecies that you were researching?" Shacklebolt asked.

Robards thought for a moment, "Prophecies are tricky things. The Department spent nearly a hundred years gathering together written records of these Prophecies. I cannot be sure that we are aware of every Prophecy made or that no one else is aware of them, especially the older ones. There is no way to tell where or in the presence of whom the Prophecies were made."

Scrimgeour ran a hand through his mane like hair, "I'm mostly convinced, Robards. Let's see those documents and then we'll figure out what to do about this blasted situation!"

He pressed a button and the lift resumed its movements. They stopped briefly at Robards' hole in the wall office before moving to Scrimgeour's more sizable office to study the documents. Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt spent over three hours reading the materials before they were finished. They were both convinced and concerned. Scrimgeour looked tired.

"Merlin. What the hell are we going to do now?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt took a deep breath, "I- I think I have an explanation for one of the Prophecies." He lifted a crinkled piece of parchment and read the short proclamation aloud; "A man called dark fell to a place from where only whispers are heard. Without him, the boy will toil. And the boy will come for him, under the cover of his father, and free the fallen star."

Robards nodded for him to continue.

"Sirius Black. He fell behind the veil when the Death Eaters and the Order clashed in the Department of Mysteries."

Scrimgeour's eyes widened, "Someone… Harry Potter I imagine… is going to bring Sirius Black back from beyond the veil? Sweet Merlin. How can one person, one boy, have that kind of power? It shouldn't be possible."

Robards nodded, "I know. It's a little frightening, isn't it? Thank Merlin Harry Potter is one of the good guys. Sir, I think we should resolve the situation with Lucian Carolingian before working with the rest of the prophecies."

Scrimgeour nodded curtly, "I agree. Suppose we purposefully blunder the mission. If we're subtle, the Minister won't know, and hopefully it will be enough to send Lucian Carolingian running back to France, or irritate his family enough that they insist he return."

An alarm began to blare. Scrimgeour looked to the gigantic clock in the corner of his office. Of the number of hands resting at various places, one had moved into the category of mortal peril. The hand sported a picture of a young witch with bright purple hair and the name Nymphadora Tonks barely legible under it. All three men jumped to their feet in alarm.

The door to Scrimgeour's office flew open and John Dawlish ran in, red faced and out of breath, "She's not in the field and she's not at her flat."

Shacklebolt moved to the fireplace behind Scrimgeour's desk. He tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire and stuck his head in. He was in quiet conversation with someone for less than a minute. He shook his head silently at Scrimgeour.

"Fuck!" He cursed, "Dawlish, take a team to her parents place."

Dawlish ran out, shouting out orders as he moved down the hallway. A few seconds later, the floo activated behind Scrimgeour's desk.

"Kingsley!"

Shacklebolt dropped to his knees before the fire, "Minerva? Do you know where Tonks is?"

Minerva McGonagall nodded, "She switched guard duty. She's at Harry's relatives right now. We'll meet you there!"

Shacklebolt grabbed the vase of floo powder, took a handful and shoved it to Scrimgeour, "The floo address is Figg Residence."

Scrimgeour nodded, "Go."

Shacklebolt flooed to Arabella Figg's house first, followed closely by Scrimgeour and Robards. A pale-faced Arabella Figg met them.

"Five houses down, you can't miss it."

With Shacklebolt in the lead, the three men ran down Privet Drive. She hadn't exaggerated. There was a battle going on in broad daylight between Order members and masked Death Eaters. And next door a muggle man was moving his lawn, completely oblivious to what was going on because of the powerful notice-me-not charms.

"I'm going to send the signal for backup. Shacklebolt, find Tonks. Robards, find Potter. Keep him safe."

"Yes, sir."

The three men threw themselves into the chaos.

Neither Shacklebolt nor Robards had any trouble finding their targets. They were together, with another man, in the centre of all the chaos. Order members ran around them, trying to keep the Death Eaters or their spells from getting too close. Harry was doing his best to keep a barrier shield erected around them, but going by the shaking of his hands and amount of sweat pouring off his body, was obviously beginning to wear. Tonks was pale and prostrate on the ground. The young man beside her was meticulously working to heal her. His brown hair obscured his face, but his startling blue eyes and pale skin caught the Aurors' attention. His resemblance to Lucius Malfoy was subtle; he tended to favor his fathers family, but was noticeable. Harry allowed Shacklebolt and Robards into the shield, giving the unfamiliar Auror a quick glance over.

"New friend, Kingsley?"

"Gaiwan Robards. He's trustworthy. Who is this?"

"He's a friend," was the only reply Harry offered.

There was an almost deafening sound of apparation as a large group of Aurors arrived. All the Death Eaters that were able to flee left in hurry, with little concern for their unconscious or restrained comrades. Harry let down the shield and dropped to his knees. He turned to his friend.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Hush," He chastised gently, the French in his accent barely detectable, "I need to focus."

Tending to the wounded and captured Death Eaters, no one besides Harry, Shacklebolt and Robards seemed to notice the strange man working to heal Tonks, Albus Dumbledore paused only long enough to make sure Harry wasn't injured, before returning to deal with the situation. The two Aurors exchanged a glance. Harry stood shakily.

"Is Fudge going to hush this up too?" There was a hint of a challenge to his voice, but no noticeable accusation.

Shacklebolt replied with a question of his own, "Is that Lucian Carolingian?"

Harry's lips tightened, "Let him be. He is a friend of mine."

"He needs to go back to France," Shacklebolt said softly, "Immediately."

Harry calmed, but was obviously wary about the force in the other man's voice and expression, "Why?"

Scrimgeour ran over to them, "Tonks came here with us. She was injured after we arrived, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Robards and Shacklebolt agreed.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Robards winced slightly, "Lucian Carolingian."

Scrimgeour's eyes widened.

There was a crack of apparation and everyone went for their wand, calming only when they saw it was Amelia Bones. However she was not even remotely calm.

"Fudge is coming! Amos, Arthur, get out of here!"

Both men hesitated.

"Go!" Dumbledore yelled.

They disappeared just before the Minister appeared with Percy Weasley at his side. He took in the scene for a moment before beginning to bellow.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, fuck," Scrimgeour whispered.

"I demand an explanation!"

Dumbledore pulled the mask off the nearest bound Death Eater and tossed it at Fudge's feet. Fudge paled dramatically.

"I'll have you put in Azkaban for this stunt, Dumbledore. Scrimgeour, I want all these people arrested! NOW!"

"Stand down, Auror Corps," Madame Bones countered, "Go about your duties and tend to the wounded. Take in for questioning anyone here that is wearing a mask or not vouched for by Dumbledore or Scrimgeour."

There was a very long pause, but the Aurors obeyed Madame Bones after a curt nod from Scrimgeour. Fudge's face turned purple and he opened his mouth to scream. Lucian stood up.

"She'll be fine," He proclaimed cheerily, glancing around, "Oh, is the fight over?"

Harry covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. Tonks eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"Harry? You okay?"

"Yeah," He assured her.

"Dumbledore here?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Rest, okay?"

"Okay," She closed her eyes easily.

"Anyone else injured?" Lucian inquired loudly.

"Who the devil are you?" Fudge screamed.

Lucian replied coolly, "Lucian Carolingian, sir, and yourself?"

Scrimgeour, Robards and Shacklebolt held their breaths. The Minister was so enraged it wasn't likely that he was going to let Lucian Carolingian's presence slide without trying to go forward with his agenda.

He inhaled sharply, "Minister Cornelius Fudge."

Lucian raised a disbelief eyebrow, "An honour, sir. I say again, is anyone injured? I am a willing and qualified healer."

"Scrimgeour, arrest that man!"

"Minister-"

"He came here with the Death Eaters to kill Potter! Arrest him!"

"Actually, he is here as a friend of mine," Harry replied coolly, "So I'll thank you not to harass him, Minister."

Fudge's mouth opened in surprise before twisting into a sneer, "Listen here, boy-"

"No, I won't, so don't bother with whatever it is you're about to say."

Fudge's eyes widened at the blatant disrespect, "You insolent-"

"Yeah, whatever," Harry waved his hand carelessly.

Before the Minister could explode, Dumbledore joined him, after shooting Harry a disappointed glance. He had just calmed the man down sufficiently for him to be breathing regularly, when noticing that the fight was over, the Dursley's emerged from hiding in the upstairs bathroom.

Vernon Durlsey went straight for Harry, leaving his wife and son on the front step, and hit him so hard his glasses flew off his face. He moved to strike again, but Lucian stepped in front of Harry and raised his wand.

"Think carefully before you touch him again."

Vernon took a step back, "I want you off my property. All of you! And take that good for nothing boy with you! He's a menace and he's not welcome here!"

There was a very long and uncomfortable pause. Harry refused to meet anybody's gaze and moved away from Lucian when he tried to examine his face. Lucian gave up trying to examine his face, but kept a firm grip of his elbow when Harry did not again try to distance himself. Dumbledore moved in to placate Vernon. He spoke softly to him, but in response Vernon just screamed about the freakishness of magic and his nephew. A slow smile spread over Fudge's expression.

"It looks like you're now a ward of the Ministry, Potter."

Harry paled dramatically.

"That's not necessary, Cornelius," Dumbledore began.

Fudge did not relent, "Petition all you want. These things take time. For now, however, Mr. Potter will be-"

"Harry?" Lucian interrupted loudly.

"Er, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Terribly sorry about your relatives and all that. Seems like just another reason to continue on with our plans."

Some of the color returned to his face, "You're right."

"What plans?" Dumbledore asked.

"I invited Harry to spend the rest of the summer under my families guardianship and he has accepted. We were about to depart when we were attacked by those robed men."

"You have no authority-" Fudge began.

"Of course I do," Lucian smiled calmly.

His relaxed demeanor only served to further anger Fudge, "He is a minor and a British citizen."

"His citizenship is dual with France and he's been granted protection by my father."

Scrimgeour nearly dropped his wand in surprise. Dumbledore looked as though his entire understanding of the world had been turned about. Harry Potter and Lucian Carolingian were close enough that Lucian was able to convince his father, the King of France, to risk upsetting their alleged neutrality by extending to Harry Potter the rights and protections of a member of the French royal family. And the implication that came along with that status….

"You cannot do that!"

Lucian's eyes narrowed, "You dare challenge the authority of the King?"

No one spoke. Even Dumbledore seemed taken aback at the turn of events.

"Well, we're off then."

He offered his hand to Harry, who took it instantly. After a moment, he put his arm around Harry's shoulder instead. Harry seemed to lean into Lucian.

"Goodbye."

Harry was less comfortable than Lucian, "Bye, everyone," he called awkwardly.

The pair disappeared together before anyone could react to the farewell.

The moment they disapparated, Lucian pulled Harry into a tight embrace before he could even get his bearings. At first, Harry only allowed it, but after a moment he clung to Lucian with a desperate terror.

"How did they find me? Tonks almost died! And Fudge and my Uncle… Dumbledore looked so mad. I don't think I care if he's mad, but what if he refuses to let me back into Hogwarts?"

Lucian smiled to himself and gently rubbed Harry's back, "Don't be silly. It would be an insult to my family. Besides, you know my opinion on that. I don't think you should return. You could attend any magical school in the world, if you wanted. Or you could have tutors."

Harry blushed, taking a step back, "You've made them think you intend to wed me."

Lucian shrugged, unconcerned, "They may come to that conclusion. I don't particularly care, especially if it serves to make life a little easier for you."

Harry took a deep breath, running a hand through his messy locks, "And what will your father think when we don't actually marry? I'll drive away all your prospects."

"You fret too much. My father is very aware of the situation, Harry."

"And your mother?" He asked quietly.

Lucian was more deliberate about this response, "My mother is not an extremist. She is not tied to that despicable excuse for a wizard apart from love for her brother and nephew."

Harry nodded slowly and began to glance around the room. It was the grandest entrance hall he had ever seen. There were four grand staircases slowly twisting in four separate directions and a great hall loomed before them, seeming to go on forever.

"Where are we?"

"Château Regina. It is the castle my father had built for my mother as a wedding present. My mother has offered it for our use for the remainder of the summer. She's raised the wards, so we won't be disturbed here."

Harry swallowed, "That is very kind of her."

"Why don't you rest? I'll wake you for dinner and then we can discuss everything that transpired this past week."

"Okay," Harry mumbled.

Lucian smiled, "Come on, then."

He led Harry up the staircase to the North Wing. Harry vaguely tired to take in the splendor of everything he saw, but he was too tired to really see anything. Lucian had barely got him into bed before he fell asleep and for the first time since the summer began, his dreams were normal. When Lucian went to wake him for dinner, he didn't have the heart to do it and decided to let the younger wizard sleep until the morrow.

The next morning Harry woke slowly, surprised to see the sun shining through his curtains. It immediately occurred to him that Lucian had let him sleep until morning and he was grateful. He found a plastic bag in his pocket and sighed. All of his belongings were shrunk. He'd have to find Lucian to be able to get into his things. Feeling grateful that no one else besides Lucian was in the castle, Harry set about finding Lucian. After an hour or so he located the informal dining room. Lucian was reading a French newspaper and eating strawberries for breakfast. He smiled.

"Good morning, Harry. Hungry?"

"Good morning," Harry sat down, slightly surprised at how ravenous he felt.

He ate his way through the breakfast table under Lucian's approving, and impressed gaze. Once he felt full, he turned to Lucian.

"Can you resize my things?"

Lucian's grin was mischievous, "You can do magic here. No one will be able to detect it."

"Really?"

"And I'll take off the spell on your wand that informs the Ministry when you perform magic."

"You can do that?"

Lucian nodded, "But I hope you aren't asking because you want to get into your trunk for clothes…?"

"Actually, I am."

"Your fat cousins hand-me-downs aren't fit for rags, let alone clothing. We will go shopping. I'll take you to the wizarding district in Brussels. We'll wear glamours, of course."

Harry hesitated, "I don't have my key."

Lucian frowned, "Why not?"

"I- I don't know. I think Dumbledore has it. Should I have my key?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yes," Lucian replied, "It is highly irregular for Dumbledore to have it. Perhaps he is trying to protect it from your worthless relatives. Never mind that, we'll have a new one made later. This trip is my treat."

"Lucian…"

"I am more stubborn than you are, Harry," Lucian smirked.

Knowing that Lucian would hold out until he relented, Harry decided to give in now and save them both some serious time. Lucian sent Harry off to shower, promising to lend him an outfit. Sure enough, Harry found a pair of dark jeans, a dark green shirt, boxers, socks and a pair of black converse sneakers laid out on the bed for him. Once he was dressed, he shoved his wand into his front pocket and met Lucian in the entrance hall.

Lucian smiled, "Much better."

Harry studied Lucian for a moment. The taller man was wearing gray slacks and a light black coat.

"You prefer muggle clothes?"

"Generally," He admitted, "We'll get you a bit of both."

Lucian led him to the library and the largest floo he had ever seen. Lucian let him gawk for a moment and cast the glamour while Harry was occupied. They flooed to Belgium and then Lucian and Harry were off into the wizarding district in Brussels. It reminded Harry of a more elegant Diagon Alley. They went into a clothing store and Harry spent the next three hours trying on a whirl of muggle and wizarding clothes. Lucian shrunk the bags and stored them in his pocket. They stopped in an upscale restaurant for lunch. And then they were off again. Lucian dragged Harry to the wizarding version of an optometrist. Harry left with muggle contacts and a new pair of glasses. They were more comfortable and fashionable that his old glasses, but also served a more practical purpose than fashion: Harry had zoned out through part of the appointment and somehow without him noticing Lucian had bought him glasses that were equivalent to Alastor Moody's magical eye.

They returned to Château Regina for dinner. Afterwards, he played Lucian at chess. After his first abysmal loss, Lucian taught him to actually play chess instead of just expecting him to pick up strategies from simply playing over and over as Ron did. By the end of the night Harry knew he'd never be as imaginative at chess strategies as Ron was, but his losses wouldn't be so sudden or embarrassing. He would be able to hold his own for a while.

The next morning Harry woke and dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt. He resized his belongings and located his firebolt. Finding out from one of the house elves that Lucian wasn't up yet, he took a quick breakfast in the informal dinning room before and then went flying. By the time he returned, Lucian was eating breakfast and reading the French paper. He vaguely considered asking Lucian if he could get the Daily Prophet, but then realized he had no desire to read that rag. He helped himself to some juice.

"What's the news?

Lucian smiled at him in greeting before responding, "In general or from England?"

"Whatever is interesting."

"The EU is going to meet about the situation in England. Did you know that the magical EU is much older than the muggle one?" Lucian continued on, so he obviously wasn't expecting an answer, "My mother recently hosted an annual charity ball to raise money for the Beauxbaton Scholarship Fund. Apparently it went rather well. There is nothing about you."

Harry nodded before he drank the last of his juice, "Good. Do you have any plans for today?"

Lucian nodded, "We'll glamour ourselves and go back to London. We'll have to deal with Gringotts in London to deal with your key situation. Also, I want to get you a deck of cards, a bag of elder furthak runes, a crystal ball and some books on different mediums and types of Sight. But we cannot do that in England. We should probably go to Canada to be on the safe side."

Harry frowned, "Why?"

Lucian frowned as well, "I guess they don't tell you about what happens to Seers in History of Magic class, do they? Well, it isn't something generally remarked on. It isn't as big of a problem on the continent as it is in England. Seers, especially English Seers, have a habit of disappearing."

"Disappearing?" Harry echoed timidly.

"Harry, how much do you know about your Sight?"

"Not much," Harry admitted, "It only began this summer and I haven't been able to research it or ask anyone or anything."

"Harry, who else knows about your ability to divine?"

"No one."

"Be very wary about who you share this talent of yours with," Lucian cautioned, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Wizards have done terrible things to force a Seer to See or to divine."

"A Seer can be forced to See? How?"

"Drugs, mostly. A few of them are safe. Most aren't. I don't know enough about it to say much. I think we'd best see what we can find after we deal with your vault. Sound good?"

Harry nodded. He was infinitely grateful to Lucian and a little embarrassed that the older man was doing so much to help him. He found himself liking Lucian more and more and hoped that Lucian genuinely liked him as well and that his assistance didn't come from the feeling that he was in Harry's debt.

"How are we going to get there?"

"We'll go through Malfoy Manor."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Um, is that safe?"

"Perfectly. The Malfoy's are being shunned by the Death Eaters for Lucius's failure."

Harry nodded slowly, "You'll put a glamour on me all the same?"

"Before we leave? Sure, if you like. I'll put one on too once we leave the Manor. I don't feel like dealing with the Death Eaters, the Ministry or Dumbledore's people."

Lucian spent nearly twenty minutes applying the glamour this time. He wanted to be very sure that no one would recognize Harry. He gave him unremarkable brown eyes, chin length brown hair, an extra four inches in height and a little extra weight. The most impressive part of the spell, in Harry's opinion, was that it charmed his accent to sound French.

"If someone speaks to you in French, just reply rudely that you speak English and they should not bother with their butchering attempts to speak French. But don't say that to my Aunt," he amended, "I'll start the conversation in English, and she isn't likely to switch to French."

"Okay."

Lucian had just enough time to spell both of their clothes clean before Narcissa Malfoy met them in office they had flooed into at Malfoy Manor. She looked nothing like the elitist snob he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup. She threw her arms around Lucian enthusiastically.

Lucian laughed, "Hello, Aunt."

"Oh, Lucian, I'm glad everything is well. I was rather worried when you left so suddenly. Thank you for the letter."

He kissed her cheek fondly, "Aunt, this is my good friend Étienne Benoit. Étienne, my Aunt, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."

They nodded to each other in a polite manner, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa," she smiled.

"If you will call me Étienne."

"What brings you both to England?"

Lucian shrugged carelessly, "We were bored. Thought we'd pop over here and visit London for the day. Is my cousin about?"

"Yes, I'll send a house elf for him."

"No need, mother, I am here," a cool voice called from the doorway.

Draco Malfoy entered the room, pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek and hugged his cousin before being introduced to Harry as Étienne Benoit. Lucian spoke with Narcissa, and both missed Draco's blatant and vaguely sexual perusal of Harry. As casually as he could, Harry took a step back. He and Draco Malfoy had reached an agreement at the beginning of fifth year and Harry had almost considered them friends. In fact, it was beginning to seem very likely their relationship would move past friendship, but that was before the incident at the Department of Mysteries. They hadn't communicated since. Harry had the sinking suspicion that Draco wasn't fooled by the glamour. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground for a moment before peeking up at Draco through his fringe. Draco's smirk widened.

Harry paled so rapidly that Narcissa took notice, "Étienne? Do you need to sit? Is floo travel rough for you?"

"Yes, just a bit. I'll be fine, thank you."

All the same, Narcissa ushered him to the nearest couch and a moment later a house elf appeared with a glass of water. Draco smiled at his mother.

"Speak with my cousin if you like, Mother. I'll sit with Étienne until he is recovered. In fact, weren't you saying you wanted to show my cousin the progress you have made with the garden?"

"Oh, yes! It completely slipped my mind the last time you visited, Lucian. Can you spare a moment?"

Lucian hesitated.

Narcissa's expression fell, "Of course I am keeping you from your plans. Please, another time will be fine."

Harry felt a little guilty at her disappointment, "Really, Lucian," Harry spoke softly, "I could use a few minutes before we floo again. If your cousin doesn't mind remaining with me, that is."

Draco's expression was cool, "Of course not."

Lucian followed Narcissa out of the room, but not before he stopped to put his hand on Harry's shoulder and give Draco a very pointed stare. Draco seemed to wither slightly under the force of Lucian's glare. Harry began to worry, but Draco remained perfectly polite once his mother and cousin were gone.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"I spend very little time outside of France," Harry replied.

"I see," Draco didn't remark on the fact that the other man hadn't really answered the question, "My cousin seems fond of you and perhaps a little protective."

Unsure of how to reply to that statement, Harry decided to remain silent. After a moment of silence, Draco took the now empty glass of water and banished it.

"So, what plans do you and my cousin have?"

"Just catching some sights, whatever catches our fancy," Harry replied casually.

Draco smiled, "Sounds fun."

Harry nodded, "So you're a student?"

Draco nodded easily, "I go to Hogwarts. What about you?"

"I had tutors," Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair before pushing his fringe down over his forehead.

Draco shook his head, "You remind me of someone. It's almost uncanny."

Harry forced a smile, "A physical resemblance?"

"No," Draco said thoughtfully, "You don't look anything like him. It's your mannerisms."

Harry met Draco's eyes and hoped the other boy didn't notice the shaking of his hands. He was half tempted to reveal himself to Draco. He felt horrible that his trust in the Slytherin had been shaken by actions committed by his father. It was too risky to reveal himself here, especially if Draco revealed his true identity to his mother. He was spared any further thought on the subject when Lucian and Narcissa returned. Lucian took Harry's hand and helped him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He offered him a pure, blood red rose.

"From my Aunt's gardens."

Harry smiled at Lucian and then Narcissa, "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Narcissa beamed. Draco's eyes darted between his cousin and Harry suspiciously, but he stood and did not interject himself into the conversation.

"We'll be on our way then."

"You'll stop in on your return to France?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

"Of course, Aunt. Perhaps after dinner?"

She kissed his cheek, "You'll take coffee with Draco and me?"

Lucian nodded, "Thank you."

To Harry's surprise, Narcissa also kissed him on the cheek, "It was lovely to meet you. Enjoy your day."

Neither Narcissa or Draco were fazed as Lucian applied a glamour. They took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and easily passed through the half empty bar. Harry spoke once they'd passed through the archway into Diagon Alley.

"Why did you glare at your cousin like that? And why did you kiss my cheek?"

"I didn't want him to come onto you. He was eyeing you."

Harry blushed darkly and avoided Lucian's gaze. Lucian stopped walking and stared at him.

"Is there something you haven't told me about your relationship with my cousin?"

"I told you we're friends," Harry murmured somewhat sullenly.

"But you never told me you were attracted to him."

Harry shrugged.

Lucian raised an eyebrow, "Are you in love with him?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Remember the first letter I sent?"

"Of course I do. That letter saved my life."

Harry ignored him, "Do you remember what I wrote about the perfect future?"

Lucian nodded, "Yes, I remember," he gasped, "The man. It's Draco."

"Yes."

They resumed walking, but Lucian's expression was somewhat far off. Harry bit his bottom lip.

"Are you mad at me?"

Lucian shook his head, "I'm worried about you. I love my cousin, but he tends to spout the same propaganda as his father."

Harry shook his head, "He isn't like that. We've had a truce since the beginning of last year. He- he doesn't want that future. He hates it. He told me things…things he overheard."

Lucian hesitated, "Do you trust him?"

"I did," Harry admittedly readily, "I'm not sure how he feels about me now that I've had his father sent to prison."

"My Uncle made his own choices," Lucian corrected.

Harry shrugged, but let the matter drop as they entered Gringotts. They approached a Goblin seated behind a desk. He glared at them with blatant disapproval. Lucian held up a hand and spoke gently.

"We mean no insult by hiding our true appearances. We have what may be described as an inheritance issue. We'd like to discuss this in private."

"Very well," the Goblin agreed, "I am Ironkey. You will follow me."

They followed the Goblin through the hallway and into a moderately sized and furnished office. He took a seat behind the desk and stared at them silently as they sat on the chairs before him. He did not speak until they removed their glamours.

"Lucian Carolingian. And Harry Potter. How may I help you?"

"He doesn't have his key."

Ironkey frowned, "I am not familiar with his estate. Allow me to retrieve our file."

He stepped out of the room without waiting for a response and Harry turned to Lucian.

"They won't tell anyone we were here?"

Lucian shook his head, "They take confidentiality very seriously."

Ironkey returned, clutching a thick file. He opened it on his desk and studied the contents for a long moment before speaking again.

"Which key have you lost track of, Mr. Potter?"

Harry stared at him blankly, "Should I have a duplicate key?"

Ironkey eyes narrowed, "You should have a separate key for each vault. After the death of your parents, the master key was automatically returned to Gringotts until you are of age. It is the only key that will allow you to move between the vaults themselves."

Harry shook his head, "I've only ever seen one vault. I- are you sure there are more?"

Ironkey ignored his question, "Yes, the trust you're parents set aside for your schooling."

Harry's eyes widened, "That's just a trust?"

"Mr. Potter, am I correct in that you have no knowledge of your inheritance?"

Harry shrugged, "Apparently you are. What can you tell me?"

"You're parents left you six vaults. Your mother and father each had a separate vault, a shared vault, the Potter heir's vault, your trust fund from your parents and another from your grandparents."

Harry's mouth opened in surprise.

"How much is in them?"

Ironkey wrote a sum down and handed the paper to Harry, who just stared in shock. Lucian chuckled.

"There must be an error."

"There were also several properties left to you by your parents. Godric's Hollow, Number Four Privet Drive, Potter Manor and Potter's Keep."

"I own Number Four Privet Drive? But- But that's my Aunt and Uncles house!"

"This is in addition to the fifty vaults, eight properties and island that was left to you in Sirius Black's will. We are in possession of all but one of those keys, Sirius Black's personal vault."

Even Lucian startled at that bit of information, "Island?"

Ironkey actually answered his question, "Nigellus Island."

"Isn't that a myth?"

"No," He replied a little coolly, "Mr. Potter, you would already have all this information if you replied to the banks requests for a will reading."

Lucian's eyes darted between Harry and Ironkey.

"Will reading? I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't receive any requests."

"Someone certainly did on your behalf then."

Mouth pressed into a thin line, Harry made a decision, "Is there some way to invalidate a key?"

"With your permission I can cause the key to dissipate and have a new key issued to you."

"I'd appreciate if you could do that today."

"For which vaults?"

"Every vault that you don't have the key to."

Ironkey nodded, "As you wish. Do you wish for a key to all of the vaults left by your parents?"

Harry nodded.

"And your godfather?"

Harry hesitated, having no real desire to keep fifty keys, "No. Could you detail the vaults and have an inventory sent to me? There is no point in having fifty keys if each vault just contains a different amount of galleons."

Ironkey nodded.

"And I'd like a copy of both wills and all the information you have on all of the properties left to me by my parents and my godfather."

Ironkey nodded, "It will be done shortly. I will return soon."

He left Lucian and Harry alone again. Harry slouched in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Lucian watched him for a moment.

"What are you thinking?"

"Someone interfered with my post to keep me from understanding the extent of my inheritance. From my parents' alone, I could live outrageously for the rest of my life and not put a dent in the money."

"Who do you think it was?"

Harry's expression was cold, "I can only have been Dumbledore."

They didn't speak much until Ironkey returned with the information Harry wanted and the new keys. He promised to send information about the Black estate to Harry through Lucian. Lucian reapplied the glamours before they left. Harry vaguely wondered if Lucian still hoped to go to Canada and was relieved when the younger man suggested they call it a day after the stress from the Gringotts visit. They returned to Malfoy Manor and were almost immediately caught by Narcissa.

"How was your trip? You're done much earlier than I expected."

"Eventful."

She seemed so excited to see them. Harry began to wonder if she and Draco were exceedingly lonely at Malfoy Manor.

"I think it was perhaps too much excitement for poor Étienne. He's practically asleep on his feet," Lucian said regretfully.

Narcissa's face fell for a moment, before she nodded in understanding, "Of course. London can be overwhelming."

Harry shook his head, "Lucian, I hate to drag you away from a visit with your Aunt. Narcissa, if you will not be offended if my attention begins to wane…"

"Of course not," she assured him, "I'm sure a sit down and a cup of tea would do you well, Étienne."

Lucian shrugged, "Very well. Is my cousin about?"

"I am," Draco spoke again from the doorway.

He studied his cousin and seemed to take in Harry's white face and blank expression before turning to his mother, "Shall I send for tea, then?"

Draco disappeared to do that while Naricssa lend them to a small room adorned with potted plants and a circular table. They sat around the table and Draco joined them a moment later, sitting between his mother and Harry. Harry let his mind wander as Lucian and Narcissa chatted. He ignored Draco's subtle stare, hoping the other boy would desist, but he did not. Eventually Lucian insisted that they return to France. Narcissa bid them both goodbye and insisted they visit again soon, trusting Draco to see them back to the floo. Lucian took hold of Harry's elbow as he walked. The moment Lucian stepped through the floo, Draco's hand grabbed Harry's wrist.

"Tell me the truth. I cannot be coincidence. You are too much like him."

Harry tried to jerk his wrist free, but Draco's grip was firm and his anger was mounting, "Tell me!"

"Your cousin is expecting me."

"Why are you with my cousin? What kind of game are you playing?" He demanded suspiciously.

Harry pulled his hand away and went through the floo before the other boy could stop him. He fell into Lucian's arms, who seemed about ready to return to Malfoy Manor for him. Lucian was quiet for a moment.

"What happened?"

"He was suspicious. I think he knew."

"Little brat. Are you okay?"

"He didn't hurt me."

They kept the rest of the day low-key. Harry woke the next morning half dreading the trip to Canada. He still wasn't over the excitement of the previous day. Lucian glanced at him over his newspaper at breakfast and seemed to be able to tell that right away.

"I'll see what I can send away for by mail order."

After breakfast he took Harry up in the library to work on his summer assignments incase he was not able to convince Harry that returning to Hogwarts was not in his best interests. He left after telling Harry to summon a house elf if he needed anything. It took Harry the better part of the day but eventually he finished his Potions homework. He'd put a lot of effort into it and hoped Snape didn't fail him anyway, out of spite. The next week passed in a similar fashion. Once Harry finished his school assignments, he went through the information Ironkey had sent about his properties. He was most fascinated by Nigellus Island. It was well known, but generally thought to be a myth. Harry found its approximate location on the globe. It was in a tropical area. He remembered the flashy, colorful bird Sirius had used instead of an owl and wondered if his godfather had used the Island as a refuge to hide from the Ministry. A thought occurred to him and he wondered if he might do the same, if the need arose. But first he would have to figure out more specifically where the Island was located and how to get there.

That night at dinner Lucian had several parcels for him. The books on Sight and the mediums he had ordered for Harry had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The summer after his godfathers death, Harry Potter discovers something very important, but unexpected, about himself. He seizes the chance to save lives and works towards an ideal future. When this perfect tomorrow begins to slip away, Harry realizes the only way to prevent a bleak and dark future is to step outside of the machinations of Dumbledore, Voldemort and Fudge. Will Harry be able to save this perfect future?

**Disclaimer: **Tragically, it's not mine

**Warnings: **This story contains **slash**. The pairing is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Thanks to aalens for betaing.

I hope you like this story! Please review.

* * *

**I Want Tomorrow**

**Chapter Two **

**August**

_He tapped his finger on the edge of his chair, his attention half focused on the stacks of parchment and paper on the desk before him. He was more occupied with the sugar quill in his mouth. A young woman with curly red hair peeked into the room. She grinned._

_"Aren't you a bit old for those, Uncle?"_

Harry Potter opened his eyes slowly. He was disoriented for a minute. He wasn't a grown man in an office, sucking on a sugar quill and being teased by his goddaughter. He was sixteen years old and in France. He fished a muggle notebook out from under his pillow and recorded what he recalled of the dream. Recording what he Saw was something one of the books had suggested. It wasn't the only method of divining that Harry was interested in, but he was still working up his courage to talk to Lucian about one of the other things.

Since receiving the books on Sight, Harry had spent little time doing anything besides reading them. He read and reread everything on dreaming, as that was how his Sight had first manifested itself. He spoke very little with Lucian about what he was learning, but that night as they played chess after dinner and Harry forced himself to speak to Lucian about it.

"Lucian, I want to try a drug," Harry mentioned what he hoped was a casual voice.

Lucian thoughtfully moved a knight, "To induce a vision. What drug?"

"Salvia divinorum."

"Yes, I can obtain that for you."

Harry's mouth opened in surprise, "That's it? You're not going to lecture me or anything?"

Lucian frowned at him, "Why ever would I? I trust you. It's not like you've asked me to obtain cocaine for you."

"Oh. Thank you," Harry returned to studying the board.

"Harry, you deserve to have people trust you."

Harry nodded slowly. He felt conflicted, but he did not argue the point with Lucian. The other man had a point. No one trusted him. They constantly made decisions about his life without considering his wishes or bothering to consult him. He swore to himself that when he returned to Hogwarts he would no longer allow it.

"Harry, I want to talk to you about my cousin."

Harry kept his eyes glued on the chessboard, but offered a short noise of encouragement. Lucian sighed.

"Will you tell me about what happened between you two last year?"

Harry toyed with one of his pawns, "He approached me. The summer after Voldemort was resurrected wasn't very pleasant for him. He told me things he knew and things he'd overheard. Mostly, I think he was afraid. He saw how Voldemort treats even his most loyal followers and he didn't want that for his future. We developed a friendship over the year. He- he helped me once and never told anyone about it. I don't know when I fell in love with him. Probably then. I was humiliated and in pain and he was gentle."

"So you are in love with him."

"Pretty pathetic, huh? He's bound to hate me for what happened at the Department of Mysteries. It's ripped his family apart," Harry quieted, "But even before that, he could still do way better than me."

Lucian removed Harry's hand from the pawn he was fiddling with and held it gently between his, "Lucius Malfoy tried to kill you."

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry, my Uncle tried to kill you," Lucian repeated, "His own choices have hurt his family, not yours."

"Your Aunt looked so sad and lonely…"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't trust Draco, but please be careful when you go back to Hogwarts."

"When?" Harry questioned.

Lucian shrugged, "The choice is yours and I believe you have made it."

Harry felt his throat tighten, "Lucian, I- I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

Lucian looked up in surprise at his tone, "We aren't parting ways when you go to school, Harry."

"We aren't?" He asked softly.

He shook his head, "Harry, I care about you. I'm not going to abandon you once the summer is over."

To his mortification, Harry felt his eyes fill with tears, "Thank you."

Lucian squeezed his hand supportively, "And it's not because you saved my life or any of that other rot. I don't care about that and I wish you didn't either."

Harry blinked and smiled slowly, "Really?"

Lucian nodded, "Yes, really. Now are you going to move that pawn or what?"

After Lucian defeated him at chess yet again, Harry went to bed and dreamed of the perfect future again that night.

_Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a chin dropped on his shoulder, "Hello, lover."_

_Harry smiled, "Hello yourself." _

_He leaned into the embrace. The man nuzzled his face into Harry's neck. Harry pressed back against him. The man tightened his hold, one hand slipping under his shirt to skim across his flat stomach. _

"_Your skin is so soft. I missed you."_

"_I missed you too, Draco."_

Harry clenched his eyes tightly and curled up into a ball under the covers. Could it be possible that he would develop such a relationship with Draco Malfoy? He wanted it more than words. It was not the first time he Saw a future where he and Draco Malfoy were intimate and each time just made him long for a relationship with the other boy more fiercely.

He dressed in a pair of trousers and a dark green shirt and studied his reflection for a long moment. His hair was longer than it had ever been before. It was less wild and naturally fell in a way that hid his scar without obstructing his vision. He wandered downstairs to have breakfast with a wide smile on his face as he remembered his dream from the night before. He'd dreamed again of the perfect future. He dropped into the chair across from Lucian. As seemed to be his morning ritual, Lucian was hidden behind his newspaper.

"So, what's the news?" He asked and popped a blueberry into his mouth.

A woman's voice with a soft British accent replied to his question, "The Chudley Cannons lost, again. I'm beginning to wonder if there really is a curse on that team."

Harry's eyes widened as the newspaper folded down to reveal one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had shoulder length blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Harry knew immediately that she was Regina Carolingian, Lucian's mother and Draco's Aunt. He wondered if he should bow or something, but he wasn't able to do much past stare at her in surprise. She smiled and offered her hand.

"Regina Carolingian."

His eyes widened even further. She was a Queen. But he took the offered hand and replied in a voice that only wavered a little.

"Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Harry," Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You too, Your Majesty."

She laughed outright at that, "Please, call me Regina. You're under the protection of my family, not one of our subjects."

He nodded dumbly.

"I wanted to come by and make sure everything was alright for you and Lucian here. Do you like it here? If not there are other properties that can be made available for you and Lucian."

Harry fought to keep his mouth closed, "This castle is one of the most beautiful places I've ever been. I love it here. Parts of it almost remind me of Hogwarts."

Regina smiled, "The architecture is reminiscent. My husband knew how much I loved Hogwarts when he had this commissioned for me."

Still awed, Harry could only nod.

"Also I wanted to give this letter to you. All your post has been diverted through the Royal French Guards for your safety. This letter seemed as though it might be important."

She placed an envelope on the table and slid it towards Harry. Harry lifted the letter and felt his heart drop into his stomach when he saw the sender. He ripped open the letter and quickly perused it's contents. He was just barely able to keep himself from cursing in front of Regina.

"Thank you for bringing this to me. It is very important."

"Is anything the matter?"

"I've been subpoenaed."

"You're not legally required to respond to it while under our protection," Regina informed him.

"But I promised," Harry said desperately, "I promised."

Regina frowned, "May I ask who you've been subpoenaed by?"

"A local muggle court for a criminal proceedings. I witnessed a crime. I promised I'd help. I promised I'd testify. May I go? Please?"

Regina was surprised at his passionate request, "Of course you may. When is this proceeding? Today?"

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"Then Lucian will take you," she assured him, "don't be concerned about it."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Lucian joined them at the breakfast table not long after. He readily agreed to take Harry to Surrey for the court proceedings. He spoke with his mother for a few minutes and kissed her on the cheek before she left. After her departure, they flooed to Malfoy Manor and flooed to Diagon Alley directly before either Narcissa or Draco could catch them. Lucian apparated them from there and they went directly to the local courthouse in Surrey.

Harry slipped into the courtroom with Lucian directly behind him and took a moment to check and make sure that no Order members were present before he entered fully. Piers Polkiss was sitting with his solicitor at the defendant's table. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were sitting in the public seating behind him. Aunt Petunia was sitting on the stand and primly answering whatever question had been put to her. Harry quickly located Abigail Young and her family in the section behind the prosecutor. He moved to sit beside her father, whispering to him.

"I hope I'm not too late. I only just got Abigail's letter this morning."

His relief was obvious, "Thank you for coming. Abigail's been worried about you."

At that point Abigail leaned forward to see who had caught her fathers attention and she smiled.

"Harry. Hello. I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. I was worried about you. Where have you been?"

He smiled in returned. He was about to whisper something back to her when Piers Polkiss's solicitors question caught his attention.

"And when you came to your nephew's room, what did you see, Mrs. Dursley?"

She pursed her lips in disapproval, "Poor Piers was on the ground unconscious. I can't say how he got there, except my nephew was in the room. He looked enraged and he was cowering over Piers. Ms. Young," Her tone turned frosty, "was just watching them. And my poor Dudley had just come upon the scene moments before my husband and I arrived. He was terribly shaken. I had to take him to bed."

"So it is your opinion that your nephew interrupted consensual sex between Piers Polkiss and Abigail Young, and out of jealously attacked Mr. Polkiss?"

"It is," She said firmly.

Lucian's eyes jerked between Harry and his Aunt, but he remained seated and silent, although his mouth was pressed to a thin, angry line.

"Can you tell us a little bit about your nephew?"

"Yes, I can. His father was a lazy drunk and his mother wasn't much better. They were killed in a car crash and we took in their son. Despite our care, he never amounted to much. He boards at St. Brutus's Center for Incurably Criminal Boys during the school year."

There were no further questions, so she returned to her seat beside her husband and son. Dudley was called to the stand. He spoke softly, his discomfort obvious and he avoided Abigail's gaze the entire time. Subsequently, he did not notice his cousin was in attendance. Piers Polkiss's solicitor asked Dudley to recount the event.

"I saw my cousin go into his room and I heard voices. I was worried because my cousin keeps strange things in his room and I didn't want anyone getting into it."

"Strange things?" Pier's attorney leapt on the opportunity to further discredit Harry.

Dudley paused for a moment, "He has an owl. He doesn't always lock her cage and she doesn't like anyone besides him. Anyway. I arrived only a moment before my mother did. Abigail was wrapped in Harry's duvet and she was sitting in the corner. Harry was standing in the middle of the room between them and Piers was lying on the ground. The room smelled strongly of alcohol."

"Had Ms. Young been drinking?"

"They both had."

"Both? Your girlfriend and your cousin?"

Dudley shook his head, "My cousin hadn't been at the party. We don't get along. I meant Piers and Abigail."

The prosecutor stood to ask his questions next, "We've heard testimony that you and Piers had reputations as bullies around the neighborhood."

Dudley nodded, "It's true."

"In fact, we heard testimony that you routinely beat up other neighborhood kids. Also, that Piers Polkiss was nearly suspended from Smeltings for fighting and that he had a run in with the Surrey police for harassing girls from the local college. Yet, you and your family insist that Piers is a model young man and would never have raped your girlfriend."

"Piers has been my best friend since primary school," Dudley said quietly, "And Abigail showed me that I could be whoever I wanted to be. I didn't have to be tied down by my past actions. I did not see what happened and I wish to god I had never thrown that party."

Dudley was dismissed. The prosecutor faced the judge.

"Your honor, at this time I could like to call Harry Potter as a rebuttal witness."

Pier's attorney stood, "Your honor, this is a waste of the courts time. Mr. Potter obviously does not intend to appear."

Harry stood before he realized he was moving, "I am here."

Everyone turned to stare at him. Piers face went sheet white and Aunt Petunia scowled furiously. Everyone looked surprised, even the prosecutor. The judge looked a little annoyed.

"Mr. Potter, you've failed to appear to testify no less than four times. Please explain yourself."

"I was out of the country. I returned as soon as I learned my presence was required.

The judge accepted this. Harry took the stand and the questioning began. Piers attorney asked very little, but kept trying to insinuate that Harry hated Dudley and was jealous of his relationship with Abigail. Harry refused to rise to the bait. And then the prosecutor asked his questions.

"What happened when you returned home that night?"

Harry closed his eyes as he remembered the worst night of his life.

_Harry Potter left himself into his Aunt and Uncles house. He sighed at what he encountered. His cousin must have thrown a party while his parents were away for the day. Harry sighed again. Someone had brought a stereo system and blasting music. He knew he'd get blamed if anything went wrong. He kicked a few beer cans out of his way as he made his way towards the stairs. As he stepped up onto the first step the song changed and he froze. The song was familiar. His eyes widened. He dreamt walking up this stairs away from a party in the Dursley's house as this song played. He remembered what happened when he got upstairs in the dream and he felt nauseous._

"_This isn't happening."_

_He ran the rest of the way up the stairs, past his cousin and threw open the door to his bedroom. Without pausing to fully absorb what he was seeing, he grabbed Piers Polkiss and threw him off the crying girl under him. Still sobbing, Abigail Young scouted backwards and into the corner. She pulled the ratty duvet off Harry's bed and clutched it. Dudley stood frozen in the doorway, his face white as a sheet._

_Piers glared at Harry, "What's your problem then, freak?"_

"_I'm calling the police," Harry said._

"_Big D, do something!"_

_When Dudley failed to respond, Piers tried to swing at Harry, but he missed and ended up crashing into the wall. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Harry turned towards Abigail. Harry was trying to figure out what to say to her when he realized his Aunt and Uncle were home early._

_There was a lot of screaming and shouting as the party goers downstairs fled in a hurry and by the time they made it up the stairs everyone else had fled the house in a panic. They reached the doorway where Dudley stood and were both shocked into silence. Uncle Vernon spoke in a surprisingly gentle voice, his eyes darting between Pier's unconscious form and Abigail huddled in the corner. _

_"What's going on here?"_

_Dudley spoke blankly, "She was getting off with Piers. She cheated on me."_

_Abigail's eyes widened and a few tears escaped her eyes, "No! He attacked me," Her voice caught, "He raped me."_

_"How dare you! How dare you accuse such an upstanding boy of something so vile! You rotten girl! You- you whore!" Aunt Petunia screeched._

_"She's not lying! I saw it!" Harry insisted._

_"Silence, you good for nothing boy! This party was probably your fault!"_

_Uncle Vernon didn't look convinced, "Maybe we should take her to hospital… to make sure she's okay."_

_"Absolutely not!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, "I want her out of the house this instant! How could she do this to my poor Duddy?"_

_"Why don't you settle Dudley in his bedroom, Pet," Uncle Vernon said firmly._

_Aunt Petunia took a still pale faced and unresponsive Dudley to his own room, crooning nonsense about her precious Duddykins the entire time. Uncle Vernon stepped into the room, but didn't close the door or come any closer to Abigail. He did pause long enough to cast a disgusted glare at Pier's prone form._

_"Can I take you to hospital?" He inquired gently._

_Abigail shook her head._

_Harry cleared his throat, "Uncle Vernon, if you take care of Piers, I'll take care of Abigail."_

_He nodded and dragged the unconscious boy out by his ankles and down to Dudley's room. Harry crouched so he was down at Abigail's level, but left plenty of space between them._

_"Can you dress?"_

_It took her longer than it should have, but Abigail managed to get her clothes back on, wincing a few times. Her blouse was ripped and the zipper on her jeans was broken. She had quite a few nasty bruises on her. She dropped the duvet back on his bed and stood staring at Harry, her face tear streaked. He picked up the duvet and wrapped it around her shoulders._

_"I'll walk you home."_

_They walked together silently, Abigail only speaking to direct Harry to her house. She lived only a few blocks over. Once at her house, Abigail stopped and stared at the front door, her eyes filling with tears. Harry tried to door and found it was locked. Abigail made no move to produce a key, so Harry rang to doorbell. A man, clearly her father, opened the door. He stared for half a second._

_"Abi?"_

_Her lips trembled, "I want mum," she darted into the house, "Mum? MUM!"_

_A woman's voice was audible reply, "Abi? What is it? ABI? What happened to you?"_

_Harry moved to take a step off the front porch, but her father caught him firmly by the upper arm and dragged him into the living room. Abigail's mother was holding her as she sobbed hysterically._

_"He raped me. He raped me."_

_The grip of Harry's arm tightened, "Who did, Abi? Was it him?"_

_Abigail shook her head wildly, "Harry took care of me. He made him stop," Abigail's words became incoherent in her hysteria._

_Her father released his grip and apologized gruffly, "Excuse me. Let's talk in the hallway for a moment."_

_They stepped out of the living and spoke beside the front door._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Harry," He replied quietly, "Harry Potter."_

_He was having a very difficult time looking at Abigail's father. His face was white as a sheet and he seemed to be very close to tears._

_"Dudley's cousin?"_

_Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."_

_His voice hardened, "Did Dudley do this to her? Did he hurt her?"_

_Harry shook his head, "No. It was one of his friends. Piers Polkiss," He said quietly._

_"Thank you for bringing her home…and for helping her."_

_"I hope she'll press charges. Piers is a menace."_

_"Where was Dudley when this happened?"_

_"Mr. Young, my cousin is a useless lout. I'm sorry. I must be getting home. My Aunt doesn't know I've left."_

_"Harry, wait," Abigail said from the doorway to the living room._

_She offered him the duvet. He shook his head._

_"Keep it."_

_Her red rimmed eyes studied him for a moment, "You don't really go to St. Brutus's Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, do you?" She stated more than asked._

_"No, I don't." Harry admitted._

_"They're all going to say I'm lying. Piers and Dudley and Mrs. Dursley-"_

_"Hey," He interrupted, "If you need anything… if you want me to do anything… I'll support you…"_

_As Harry walked home he couldn't stop the overwhelming guilt that he could have prevented Abigail Young from being raped. He didn't know how or why, but he'd been seeing of this event off and for a week when he closed his eyes. He'd just dismissed at as a dream through. His eyes widened and he stopped walking. If this dream was true, maybe the other one was as well!_

_"I'll send a letter. I'll send him a letter and warn him!"_

Harry focused on the prosecutor, "I went straight up to my room. I don't like the crowd that Dudley hangs out with. I opened the door and found Piers and Abigail in my room. He had her pinned to the ground and was covering her mouth as he assaulted her. She was bruised and bleeding. I pulled him off her. We had words and he swung at me. Then he passed out. Before I could do anything else, my cousin arrived and then my aunt and uncle."

"And then?"

"My Aunt took Dudley away. My Uncle said he'd deal with Piers and I walked Abigail home."

"Mr. Potter, do you attend St. Brutus School for Incurably Criminal Boys?"

He smiled, "No. I go to a boarding school for gifted children in Scotland. My parents went there as well. My aunt was always jealous of my mother."

Aunt Petunia stood up, "That is a lie! You're a miscreant and a run away!"

It took a few minutes for the court to come to order.

"Can you prove this, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "St. Brutus's has no record of me because I never was a pupil there. That should be evidence enough."

"And did you run away from home?"

"I'm not welcome there, as you might imagine from the lies my Aunt tells about me and my parents. My mother was a schoolteacher and my father worked for the government. They were murdered. I've been staying with a friend in France."

"I see. One more question, Mr. Potter. Were you jealous of your cousin and his girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I have feelings for someone at my school. And I barely knew Abigail. I spent as little time as I could at home. I don't enjoy being there and the Dursely's don't enjoy having me around."

Harry stuck around long enough to receive a slap across the face from Aunt Petunia. Lucian took a step in front of Harry.

"Madam. Raise a hand to him again and I will have you arrested."

The approach of an official looking man served to scare her off. He shook both Harry and Lucian's hands enthusiastically.

"Martin June, pleased to meet both of you. I'm here on behalf of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I've been attending this trial in case you showed up."

Both Harry and Lucian tensed, but he didn't seem to notice.

"It's standard practice when a wizard or witch is involved in the muggle criminal justice system to make sure that no magical means are used to circumvent muggle justice. Enjoy the rest of your holidays, Mr. Potter. Good day, Prince Lucian."

Lucian smiled at his retreating form, "What a strange man. Ah well. Anything else you want to do while we are here?"

Harry shook his head, "Let's just go home. Before Dumbledore or someone else shows up."

Lucian and Harry walked through the courthouse until they found an empty men's restroom. They apparated directly took Malfoy Manor and again managed to take the floo without running into Narcissa or Draco. They sat on the balcony that over looked the gardens behind Château Regina and silently ate chocolate cake.

"Your Aunt's a piece of work."

Harry licked his fork clean and nodded.

"Harry, there was another reason my mom came by. I guess you were too distracted."

Harry looked up from his cake, "Oh?"

"She brought me some salvia for you."

"She did?"

"I had the house elves put it in your bedroom."

Harry bit his bottom lip, "She doesn't disapprove?"

"Why would she? It's a common practice."

Harry found a plain brown bag and an empty glass on the bedside table that evening. The bag was full of small plastic bags of magically preserved salvia leaves. He thought about trying it before bed, but with the events of the day he felt too tired. He decided to wait until tomorrow.

He woke up the next morning and wiped tears off his face before he even realized what he was doing.

"No. No. No, no, no, no! It was fine! What changed?"

His eyes landed on the bag of salvia and he grabbed it. Harry placed a quid of leaves in his mouth and began to chew. After there was little more than pulp left in his mouth, he spit the remainder out into a glass. He giggled. He felt himself begin to merge with his bed and he stared up at the ceiling. He thought he heard Aunt Petunia calling him to make breakfast, but he ignored it. He giggled again and closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later and abruptly stopped giggling.

There were dead bodies in his bedroom. He knelt at the end of his bed and peered at the naked and mangled remains of Draco Malfoy. Past his body there were five more, but none as mangled and tortured as Draco's was. Blood was still slowly seeping from where his left forearm had been cut off. The word 'traitor' had been cut into his chest and his genitals had been cut off. Harry looked from up the body and saw a figure standing in the doorway.

Voldemort entered the room and studied the carnage with a small smile on his reptilian face before he looked at Harry. Red eyes met his and Harry screamed.

"Do you like what I did to your lover, Harry? Do you like what I did to the rest of them? I promise you, they all died slowly and screaming. Cursing your name. Cursing destiny. There is no such thing, you know. I circumvented your prophecies and I killed all of them. I killed them and I'm coming for you next."

Harry blinked and when he opened his eyes his bedroom was empty of Voldemort and the bodies and Lucian was kneeling beside him trying to shake him awake. Harry swallowed thickly and started at Lucian.

"Harry, you were screaming. What's wrong?"

"Everything," he said thickly, "Everything."

"Can you tell me about it?" Lucian asked gently.

"The future is changing," he wiped away the tears that were beginning to slip down his cheeks again.

"Harry, can you tell me what you Saw?"

"The perfect future is disappearing," Harry admitted softly, "and hell is coming. Hell is coming. He's going to kill me."

"You are not going to die!" Lucian growled.

"But I am," Harry said, "We're all doing to die. All of the Destined are going to die, starting with Draco."

Lucian took a deep breath, "No. The future can't suddenly just change like that. Something had to have caused it. Once we figure it out, we can set the future right. There has got to be something we can do."

"Perhaps because I went to help Abigail?"

"Perhaps. Do you think it the Death Eaters might try to use her against you?"

Harry shrugged, "Why not? They do it with everyone else I love."

"Then we need to take steps to protect her. Her and other people that the Death Eaters are going to target to try to get to you and the other Destined. When it comes down to it, we need a place for the Destined to hide."

Harry smiled at Lucian.

"Several places actually, and escape plans. Also, I think-" Lucian trailed off when he noticed Harry's smile, "What?"

"Nothing," Harry's smile didn't dim, "I just didn't realize that you knew your place in the prophecies."

"I've known for a few years that I would be one of the Protectors. A French seer told me," Lucian admitted, "I didn't know that you knew that. Do you know who the other Protector is?"

Harry shook his head.

"And the other Destined?"

"I think so. I saw seven people in my vision. I think they are the rest of the Destined," Harry said.

Lucian studied him," You saw seven dead bodies, didn't you?"

Harry nodded.

"And Draco was one of them. Draco is one of the Destined?"

Harry's eyes widened as he mind made the connection, "He is! He is!" he grinned, "Do you know what this means?"

Lucian shook his head, but smiled at the sudden happiness Harry was displaying.

"He won't hate me. I haven't made him hate me!"

Lucian put his arm around Harry's shoulder once the younger boy's excitement had begun to calm, "We need a place that is a secret, heavily warded and that we can easily gain access to."

Harry was quiet for a minute, "I think I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"Nigellus Island. We're going to find Nigellus Island," Harry sighed, "But I still wish I knew what changed. I wish I knew what's gone wrong."

/\ \/ /\

Draco Malfoy looked up from his book and smiled as his godfather entered the library. The smile slipped off his face at his godfather's stormy expression and he remained silent after his godfather gestured curtly to him. Severus Snape took a small orb out of his pocket and placed it in his palm. Draco approached him and placed his hand atop the orb. Severus laced their fingers together and spoke after a minute.

"I have news."

"Is it about Harry?"

Severus' scowl deepened, "No. He's still in France to our best estimates. No one is able to figure out what your cousin thinks he's playing at. The Royal family responded to Albus' missive that they were disinclined to respond to his questions or make Harry Potter available to him."

"I see."

"That is not why I came here."

"Why then?"

"Voldemort intends to initiate you in December."

"I won't go," Draco said without hesitation, "I'm not taking the dark mark."

"The Headmaster is of a different mindset."

/\ \/ /\

Harry rolled his neck and cringed at the cracking sound the action caused. He and Lucian had spent nearly every waking hour poring over the documents sent from Gringotts on the properties Sirius had left to Harry. There had been no reference to Nigellus Island. They'd moved on to family journals after that. Harry was currently reading the last volume of Phineas Nigellus journals. He'd yet to mention the island either, but Harry remained hopeful. He wanted to skip the last few days, but forced himself to read on. The last sentence on the last page almost caused him to drop the book.

"I would have liked to the visit the island just once more before I pass on."

Lucian looked up from the documents he was studying, "Anything else?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but this gives me an idea."

"What is it?"

"I know where I can find his portrait."

"Where?"

Harry bit his bottom lip, "The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. I can't tell you the address. It's under the fidelius."

Lucian was quiet for a moment, "I think this is a very bad idea."

"Me too," Harry admitted quietly, "But I haven't seen the perfect future once since I went back to Surrey. I have to try."

"Harry, if they catch you… I may not be able to get you out."

"Lucian, please, I have to try!"

"I'm not telling you no. You need to make the decision yourself and whatever you chose, I'll help you the best I can."

Harry smiled, "Actually, as long as Moody isn't about, it might be easier than you think."

"Oh?"

"I have an invisibility cloak."

Lucian smiled, "This might work after all."

It took Lucian about forty-five minutes to locate Alastor Moody using some contacts that he only described in vague detail to Harry. Once it was confirmed that the man was at the Ministry, Lucian and Harry returned to London. Rather than risk running into Draco or Narcissa, they used the public floo in Diagon Alley. They took a taxi to Grimmauld Place and Lucian waited in the park across the street, glamoured as an old woman and feeding breadcrumbs to the pigeons. Harry sneaked into Grimmauld Place. There was an Order meeting going on downstairs and a heated argument was taking place. Harry crept upstairs and into the bedroom he used last time he was at Grimmauld Place. He pulled his invisibility cloak off and dropped it on an empty bed. He went over to the portrait and knocked twice on the frame.

"Hello? Are you there?"

Phineas Nigellus entered the frame a moment later, scowling. His scowl was replaced with surprise when he caught sight of Harry.

"So, you're back, are you?"

"Er, yeah, I am," Harry said, "Can I ask you something, sir?"

"What is it?" Phineas asked suspiciously.

"How does a person get to Nigellus Island?"

Phineas glowered at him, "Sirius must have left the estate to you for you to be nosing for information about the Island."

"He did, sir. I'd really like to visit there someday," Harry said hopefully.

Phineas eyed him thoughtfully, "You're probably the only one who can get there now."

"Please, sir."

Phineas sighed, "You already have everything you need to get there."

"I'm sorry?"

"All you need is want. You can apparate, floo or use a blank portkey. All you need is the want to arrive at the Island and you will. Of course, that only works for the proper owner. Your little friends can't arrive that way. You'll have to take them in side-long or share a portkey with them," he explained.

"Thank you, sir. Can I ask you one more question?"

Phineas grumbled, but nodded.

"Where is it located? Somewhere in the tropics?"

"It's impossible to locate."

"Unplottable?"

Phineas shook his head, "No. It's not unplottable. It changes location naturally every day. It can also move at the discretion of the owner."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be going."

Phineas grumbled, "Mind you not to wander off again, Potter. The Headmaster has better things to do than follow you around France."

"Yes, sir."

Harry picked up his invisibility cloak and was halfway to the door when it opened and Draco Malfoy slipped in, cursing under his breath as he closed the door, "…conniving old bastard…" he stopped abruptly when he saw Harry and his eyes widened dramatically.

"What are you doing here? Do they know you're here? Why've you come back? Why were you with my cousin? Did you come to my house with my cousin under a glamour?"

Harry held up his hands, "Slow down."

"Is that an invisibility cloak? That explains a lot."

"Don't tell anyone you saw me, okay?"

Draco grabbed Harry's arm when the other boy tried to go around him, "Wait. You owe me an explanation."

"I owe you an explanation? How about you explain to me what you're doing here!" Harry hissed.

Draco hesitated for a moment, "I was worried that you wouldn't trust me after what my father did, so I started sending my information to Dumbledore. They made me an Order member in July."

"I thought your family was being shunned?"

Draco shrugged, "I still hear things. Now, why are you here? What's going on? How do you know Lucian?"

"I'll tell you in September."

Draco opened his mouth to object.

"I swear. I promise. I have so much I want to tell you, but I have to go now."

Draco crossed his arms, but nodded after a moment, "Okay."

Harry smiled at him.

"Don't kiss my cousin again," Draco muttered.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me," Harry objected.

Draco scowled, "Whatever. Just don't do it again."

Harry looked at Draco for a long moment. He was almost bursting with happiness that their friendship was still intact after the events at the Department of Mysteries. And Draco had joined the Order! Without entirely realizing what he was doing, Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco's eyes widened in surprise and he touched his cheek. Harry blushed brilliantly before throwing his cloak on and fleeing. He crept down the stairs and out of the house without being noticed. He crossed the street and went into the park to meet Lucian and sat on the bench beside the old woman feeding the birds.

"I'm back. I got the information. And you won't believe what else I learned."

"You can tell me when we get home."

Once they returned to Château Regina, Harry immediately told Lucian everything he learned about Nigellus Island and recounted the conversation he had with Draco. Lucian blinked in surprise.

"He's joined the Order? You kissed him on the cheek?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted, "I'm not sure which is more surprising."

Harry glanced over at the doorway. He Saw himself run into the room with Draco Malfoy hot on his heels. Draco jumped on his back and they tumbled to the ground laughing. They rolled around on the ground, mock wresting, and laughing hysterically. Harry blinked and the vision was gone.

"I think maybe things are on track again."

Harry tried the salvia for the second time before he went to bed that night. He fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed of Draco Malfoy's dead body. His left forearm and genitals were missing and 'Potter's whore' had been cut into his chest. Narcissa Malfoy was holding his body, covered in his blood, and screaming.

Harry opened his eyes slowly the next morning. There were no tears on his cheeks this time. He rolled over to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling.

"Shit. SHIT. Why is this happening?"


End file.
